Prior art air pumps may be generally placed into one of two categories, i.e. electrically operated air pumps, and manually operated air pumps. The subject improved compact air pump is directed to manually operated air pumps. In general, manual air pumps are in themselves categorized into two different types. In one type of prior art air pump the operator must have a foot stabilization member and the pumping of air is accomplished by compressively displacing air within an air cylinder using both hands and standing on the foot stabilizing member to maintain positional placement and stabilization of the air pump. In the other type of air pump known to Applicant, actuation is by foot displacement of the user. However, in both types of manual air pumps, such are direct themselves to a singular function. Further, air pumps of the prior art have specialized functions and may only be applicable to specific tasks such as air pumps for filling tennis balls and such pumps are not usable for other objectives and purposes.
The subject Patent Application is directed to an improved compact air pump which is multi-functional and portable.